Knuckles vs Piccolo
Knuckles vs Piccolo is ZackAttackX's forty-fifth DBX. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Dragon Ball Z! Once rivals of Sonic and Goku, which is the superior sidekick? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Angel Island - Sonic the Hedgehog. Another action-packed day of staring at the trees and guarding the Master Emerald was just what Knuckles wanted. He hadn't had any trouble from anyone as of late, though when a strange green alien entered his vision, he clenched his fists, preparing for an engagement. Piccolo noticed Knuckles glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. "That look you're giving me indicates that you want to fight me." the Namekian concluded. "You may want to think twice before throwing any punches." he added. But when the hell does Knuckles think twice? The echidna lunged at Piccolo, punching him in the face and knocking him back. The Namekian recovered quickly and charged up an attack. "Your funeral." he said, firing a Light Grenade at Knuckles. HERE WE GO! The echidna punched the Light Grenade away and ran at Piccolo, delivering several body blows before uppercutting him into the air. As Knuckles leaped up to continue his offense, Piccolo teleported behind him and kicked him across the island. Piccolo then began his own combination of punches and kicks, then attempted to axehandle Knuckles back down to the ground. Knuckles countered with an upwards axehandle and executed a Homing Attack into Piccolo's face, propelling himself upwards so he could punch the Namekian downwards first. Piccolo recovered before he crashed to the floor and fired Ki Blasts at the airborne echidna, who took the attacks head on. Knuckles began to descend, but a quick punt from Piccolo kept him in the air, followed by another Light Grenade. This time, Knuckles was unable to effectively counter, but he did pull his arms in front of his face, blocking the attack somewhat. Piccolo flew up and prepared to resume his assault from up close, but Knuckles glided around him and rushed in with a Spin Dash, blowing the Namekian away. Knuckles followed up with a chop to Piccolo's head, sending him spiraling downwards. Again, Piccolo was able to slow down his fall, but Knuckles wasn't having it. He latched onto him and dragged him down to the surface, punching him as they descended. Piccolo landed hard on his back and Knuckles went back to the good ol' reliable approach of punching the daylights out of his opponent. However, Piccolo wasn't having this and kicked the echidna off of him, then picked himself up and began charging an attack. Knuckles curled into a ball and tried to keep his distance, but a Chasing Bullet but a stop to this plan. The beam of energy blasted Knuckles into the air, where he was met with a flurry of kicks to the gut and another blast of energy, sending him crashing through a tree. Knuckles then tunneled underground before Piccolo could continue his attack. Piccolo landed next to the broken tree and scanned the area, but could not spot Knuckles. The echidna suddenly burst out from underground, uppercutting the Namekian and sending him tumbling. As Piccolo gathered himself, Knuckles prepared a Spin Dash and crashed into him, blowing him backwards. Knuckles then punched the floor, sending a shock wave Piccolo's way. Piccolo took to the sky and blasted the echidna with a Hellzone Grenade, which launched him into the air, as the Namekian prepared his final attack: "Special Beam... CANNON!" The attack pierced Knuckles' heart, killing him instantly. As the echidna's carcass dropped to the floor, Piccolo limped away from the scene, this battle had left him drained. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBZ vs Sonic themed DBX fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs